Special Class With Nine Handsome Boys
by ReynaRena
Summary: Nan jauh di Korea, berdirilah bangunan sekolah dengan fasilitas berkelas. Namun, hanya ada 9 namja yang bersekolah di sana. Terdengar angker bukan? Meski sebenarnya, sekolah tersebut dihuni oleh 9 namja tampan...


** Special Class With Nine Handsome Boys**

**Cast: 9 member yang tersisa**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Mereka adalah milik mereka dan FF ini adalah milik author ReynaRena ^^~**

**Selamat Membaca!**

###

Nan jauh di Korea, tepatnya di sebelah Barat, berdirilah sebuah bangunan sekolah yang sangat megah. Seluruh fasilitas sangatlah berkelas, namun hanya ada 9 orang yang bersekolah di sana. Terdengar angker bukan? Tetapi sebenarnya jika kalian bersekolah di sana pasti kalian sangat bahagia, karena… Sekolah tersebut dihuni oleh 9 _namja_ tampan.

###

"Woiii! Ayo buruan!" teriak seorang namja berwajah evil kepada 1 orang temannya yang tertinggal di belakang. "Jangan cepet-cepet!" seru temannya yang tertinggal 3 meter di belakang namja tersebut. Namja tersebut tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, dan temannya yang tertinggal dibelakangnya adalah Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua berlari menuju gerbang yang perlahan-lahan mulai menutup, menyadari hal tersebut mereka berdua berlari semakin kencang.

"YEAHHHH!" seru Kyuhyun legah karena berhasil melewati gerbang yang sekarang sudah menutup, setelah melewati pintu tersebut dilangkahkannya kaki dengan santai menuju sekolah yang sudah berada tepat di depan mata.

"Kyuuuu! Tolongin dong!" teriak Eunhyuk yang ternyata tidak bisa masuk karena gerbang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Yaelah! Kirain udah masuk ternyata masih diluar!" omel Kyuhyun yang berjalan mundur untuk menolong teman baiknya tersebut. Sebenarnya di sekolahnya yang dulu Eunhyuk pintar memanjat, tapi karena berhubung tinggi gerbang yang sekarang berkisar antara 10-15 meter, terpaksa ia meminta pertolongan kepada Kyuhyun.

In the class…

"Hoammm, si Kyu mana sih? Padahal kalau udah dateng mau pinjem PR matematikanya!" gerutu Yesung yang sekarang sedang menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, ditatapinya soal matematika miliknya yang belum terisi satu angka pun. Dengan pasrah ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil memandangi jam dinding yang menandakan sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, tanda semakin cepat pula hukuman akan datang menghampirinya.

"Yesung!" panggil seorang namja berwajah polos yang datang menghampirinya sambil membawa buku matematika miliknya.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Yesung setelah menengok namja yang menghampirinya tersebut.

"Mau lihat PR Mat-ku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan buku matematika miliknya. Sesaat mata Yesung terlihat berbinar, 1 detik kemudian wajahnya kembali suram.

"Gak deh, aku gak yakin isinya bener," kata Yesung menolak buku tersebut, dengan kesal Ryeowook menarik bukunya kembali. "Yaudah! Padahal kemarin udah diajarin Kyuhyun. Huh!" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu pergi. Ditinggalinya Yesung yang sekarang tampak syok bagai orang yang kehilangan seluruh aset perusahaannya. Sekarang ia telah menolak hal yang sangat penting, yaitu contekan PR matematika. Nasib, nasib…

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_

_Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_

_Naega michyeo michyeo baby_

Suara bel tanda masuk menggema ke seluruh sudut kelas, wajar saja suara belnya seperti itu… Namanya juga Super Junior High School.

'Norak amat sih belnya!' protes Yesung dalam hati, dengan kesal dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki miliknya menuju keluar kelas.

"AYO SEMUA BARIS!" teriak seseorang yang beraura perak dan tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan suara lantang. Menurut pandangan author, dia pasti adalah ketua kelas. Dengan satu perintah, keenam murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas seketika berada di luar kelas dengan barisan yang tersusun rapi, bahkan dari yang terpendek hingga yang tertinggi.

"Huh! Kenapa aku selalu di paling depan sih?" protes Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi berdiri di tempat VIP, yaitu di depan Siwon, ketua kelas. Siwon dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

###

Setelah semua murid masuk, mereka semua duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua, yaitu Matematika. Bagi Yesung pelajaran Matematika berubah menjadi 'MATI KAU!'.

Drap! Drap! Brak! Drap! Buk!

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kelas…

"Woi! Buruan monyet! Jangan jalan! Lari!"

"Ini juga lari tau!"

Kali ini terdengar omelan dan pembelaan. Semuanya hanya memandang pintu sambil menggeleng, 'Dua manusia telat' batin mereka terkecuali Yesung yang berpikir 'Penyelamatku!'.

"AKHIRNYA SAMPAI!" seru Kyuhyun bahagia karena telah mendahului _songsaenim_ yang jalannya sudah melambat karena faktor usia, yaitu 50 tahun. Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya tampak lelah dengan baju yang berantakan.

"Untung aja bapak tua itu belum sampai! Kalau udah, gak kebayang bakal dapet hukuman apa!" ujar Kyuhyun senang sekaligus mengejek _songsaenim_ yang termakan usia tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berdiri di lapangan dengan 1 kaki!" marah _songsaengnim _yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk daritadi, wajah Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat dari senang menjadi susah.

"Lee Hyukjae! Berdiri di depan kelas!" perintah _songsaengnim_ kepada _namja_ yang baru saja dapat mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan satu anggukan yang terlihat tidak ikhlas.

"Iya iya," jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke lapangan yang berada di luar sekolah setelah meletakkan tasnya terebih dahulu. Yesung yang gemar belajar Ekonomi pun tidak menyia-nyiakan buku PR Matematika milik Kyuhyun yang sudah terisi penuh dengan rumus.

"Yang lainnya kumpulkan PR kalian!" ujar _songsaengnim _kepada ketujuh murid lainnya yang tersisa, karena terburu-buru dengan cekatan Yesung mengumpulkan buku milik Cho Kyuhyun yang telah ia ganti namanya menjadi Kim Joong Woon. #Perhatian: jangan ditiru, tidak baik!#

Sementara di lapangan…

"Haaah… Dihukum lagi, dihukum lagi!" keluh Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri di lapangan dengan satu kaki. Ditatapinya langit-langit dengan kesal. "Mumpung pada gak lihat, kabur ah…" gumam Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan lapangan, sepasang mata dengan sorot yang tajam menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

###

_Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol_

_Hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol_

_Break it down to you down to you nae gaseumi neo_

_Neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda_

Lagi-lagi suara bel yang norak menggema ke seluruh sudut kelas. Jam istirahat, idola kedua di kalangan siswa setelah idola yang mendapatkan juara pertama diraih oleh jam pulang sekolah. Setelah melakukan beberapa ritual, semua siswa yang berjumlahkan 9 orang, minus dua orang yang sedang menjalani masa hukumannya, keluar kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Seperti biasa, kantin menjadi primadona saat istirahat. Semuanya berkumpul disana, baik hanya sekedar basa-basi, melegakan tenggorokan, maupun memenuhi perutnya. Shindong adalah member tetap kantin yang biasanya pertama kali muncul di kantin, murid lainnya hanya bisa bingung melihatnya. Bahkan jika ada pelajaran Sejarah mengenai makanan, pastilah nilai 100 diraih oleh Shindong.

"Paling enak memang bakso kantin," ujar namja berwajah kelinci yang sekarang sedang mempromosikan bakso yang ia beli di kantin.

"Kalau menurutku sih mienya kantin," balas _namja _ yang teridentifikasi bernama Lee Donghae, mereka berdua memang sering menghabiskan waktu di kantin sementara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dihukum.

"Oh ya, ada merek jaket warna pink terbaru nih! Modelnya banyak, beli 2 dapet 3!" tawar Donghae yang terkenal di sekolah ini karena selalu mempunyai barang baru untuk dijual.

"Hmmm… Kapan-kapan deh!" balas Sungmin dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Di lapangan…

Krauk! Krauk!

Ryeowook berjalan melawati lapangan yang lebar sambil memakan kripik kentang atau bahasa lebih kerennya _potato chips_ miliknya. Sret! Bungkus _potato chips _ milik Ryeowook direbut oleh Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi berdiri di lapangan dengan status satu kaki mengambang.

"Mana sini balikin!" omel Ryeowook sambil berusaha merebut _potato chips_ yang perlahan-lahan dimakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Laper nih," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan _potato chips _milik Ryeowook.

"Udalah, gak usah rebut-rebutan. Nih Wookie! Ada satu bungkus lagi," kata Yesung yang memegang pundak Ryeowook dari belakang lalu menyodorkan sebungkus _potato chips_ kepada Ryeowook. Dengan suka cita Ryeowook menerima _potato chips _pemberian Yesung, "Gomawo," ucap Ryeowook.

"Yaudah, mending sekarang kita tinggalin tukang makan makanan sisa," ujar Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari lapangan tersebut. "Apanya yang tukang makan makanan sisa?" marah Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang sudah pergi menjauh.

###

5 menit lagi kelas akan bubar, di depan sekolah tampak banyak _yeoja_ yang berasal dari sekolah A, B, maupun C berkumpul. Ada yang membawa _banner_, membawa _light stick_, bahkan ada yang mau kasih tawaran ojek. Karena ketampanan mereka, setiap sore pasti akan ada pemandangan seperti ini.

_Because you naughty, naughty, hey! Mr. Simple_

_Because you naughty, naughty, SUJU ganda!_

Suara bel pertanda pulang sekolah lagi-lagi menggema, bahkan sampai keluar sekolah.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak _yeoja-yeoja _yang berada di depan sekolah beradu, bahkan sekitar setengahnya sudah mengangkat_ banner_ dan_ light stick _milik mereka, seperti saat konser _super show_ saja.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)_

Diiringi oleh lagu yang sedang nge-_hits_ tersebut, satu persatu murid berjalan menuju gerbang keluar yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa _fanbase_ yang ada membuat jalan agar kesembilan murid tampan tersebut dapat melewati kerumunan fans mereka dengan mudah.

"We are _Super Handsome oeyo_!" seru kesembilan murid dengan 1 tangan di depan dalam posisi terbuka, setelah memberi salam mereka kabur dengan cepat agar fans tidak mengikuti mereka.

Di rumah…

"Huft! Susahnya hidup jadi orang ganteng," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk. "Jadi murid aja udah begini, apalagi jadi artis ya?".

"Gak kebayang deh gimana," balas Eunhyuk yang mengambil teh di kulkas.

"Aku tidur dulu ya!" ujar Leeteuk yang sudah mengganti seragamnya menjadi piyama, dilangkahkannya kedua kaki miliknya menuju kamar.

###

"KYUUUUU!" teriak Ryeowook yang mendobrak pintu kamar KyuMin secara sembarangan, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang mengajarkan Sungmin pelajaran Matematika. 'Yes!' batinnya.

"Ajarin juga dong!" seru Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah serius belajar menjadi kaget. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Yaudah, sini-sini!" perintah Kyuhyun. Diberikannya satu kursi sebagai alas untuk duduk kepada Ryeowook.

Gdebrak! Gdebruk!

Baru saja mereka akan memulai mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika yang sulit, terjadi keributan yang terdengar semakin kencang.

"KYUUUUU~ Ajarin dong~" seru Eunhyuk dan Yesung dengan wajah yang dibuat sok centil, Kyuhyun hanya bisa bermuntah ria di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, malam yang melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun…

###

END or TBC?

###

Author Note:

Huwaaaa! Pikiran author terputus sampai bagian situ, jadinya author memutuskan untuk menamatkannya saja ^^ _mian_ kalau menggantung.

Udah lama gak update, bahkan masih ada 3 FF yang TBC tapi author sudah buat cerita baru hehe. Gimana FF ini menurut kalian? Sekuel atau Stop?

_Gomawo readers :D _review ya kalau kalian suka!


End file.
